The present invention relates to a beacon target and more particularly to a specially designed beacon target having audible and visual effects of an explosion.
Shooting games have become more and more popular not only because it promotes physical exercise but because of the fun and satisfaction players get from shooting at a target, which is not found in any other recreational sports.
Conventional shooting targets lack realistic sound and lighting effects, thus making the occurrence of a bullet or projectile hitting a target uneventful. Moreover various conventional shooting targets are either simple in their construction without attractiveness or so complicated in their construction as to become expensive and not suitable to meet the need of shooting games.
A shooting game device having an explosion effect and absolute having safety is never seen on prevailing market. Thus, if a device is designed with absolutely safety and fully displaying intensive sound and lighting effects of an explosion, it should make shooting games more attractive and amusing.